Peashy
A child kept at Planeptune's Basilicom in the Ultradimension. The Seven Sages turn her into a CPU and she fights against Neptune and the others. She eventually has her memory restored and returns home safely. She is strong as a CPU, but really dumb. Pish "One of the three girls who was taken into Planeptune's Basilicom when Plutia decided to open up a day care center. She is extremely energetic and cheerful, but really dumb. This does help her get along really well with Neptune, so the two often play together and sometimes get into some serious fights. Neptune recognizes that she possesses enough talent to become her rival in the future." ''— Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory official site. Appearance Peashy is a short girl with strawberry blonde hair with large red hair bobbles and cerulean blue eyes. Her clothes consist of a one piece short jumpsuit with a bee-like design accompanied with star designs on the lower half and also on the sleeves. She wears large red shoes and boxing gloves in the shape of bear claws. Personality Peashy has a very energetic and outgoing personality. She loves to play around a lot and is a bit on the rough side. She's prone to tackling others and breaking objects. These habits are shown when she frequently tackles Neptune and when she constantly ruins the dolls Plutia makes for her. As tough as she seems, she's rather emotional and cries easily. Yellow Heart ''"The CPU form of Peashy, turned this way by force by the Seven Sages. No trace of her human child form remains. Since she has had her memories altered and her body partially reconstructed, she is extremely powerful and the other CPUs cannot even compare. You might think that her mental faculties haven't improved at all, but she has learned how to read and write simple words."— Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory official site. Appearance Yellow Heart looks completely different from her human form. Her hair color becomes blonde and grows in length, making it past her shoulders. She not only becomes taller but her breasts also grow significantly in size (to the point of being larger than Green Heart's). She wears a white, skintight bodysuit with matching thigh-high boots and a choker, all three decorated with traces of black, red, and yellow. Personality Yellow Heart's personality is almost exactly the same. The only difference is she becomes slightly more serious to a degree but still views combat as if it were nothing more than a game. Her ditzy and slow ways remained unchanged, however. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Peashy is taken in by Planeptune's Basilicom as a young child and is raised for several years before being kidnapped by the Seven Sages and turned into a CPU on complete accident. The Seven Sages use her and form the nation known as Eden to decrease the shares of the others four nations. As Yellow Heart, she easily defeats the CPUs on their first encounter but after they discover the external source from where she is recieving her power they immediately destroy it and defeat her easily the second time around. Upon her defeat they are surprised to see that Yellow Heart is really Peashy. Neptune and Plutia devise a plan to help restore Peashy's memory using several items related to her past. This proves successful and Peashy remembers Neptune and the others. Once she leaves Eden and becomes a CPU of Planeptune, Eden becomes no more. Peashy goes to the Hyperdimension along with the other CPUs to stop Rei from destroying both Gamindustri's. Ater they just barely win and peace is finally restored, Peashy is constantly fought over by the Hyperdimension Vert and Ultradimension Counterpart on a daily basis. Trivia *Along with Plutia, Peashy is one of only two CPU characters whose attack skills are different between Human and Goddess forms. *Several of Peashy's attack skills as Yellow Heart are references to Super Sentai/Power Rangers finishers where she finishes by turning around and poses as the enemy explodes Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters